counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Building Recon
Building Recon is the fourth mission featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. It is the first appearance of the British SAS and the second appearance of the Arctic Avengers. Synopsis At 16:37 hours in the 3rd floor of police headquarters in Ventspils, Latvia, the player enters a small office with a SAS team. The leader explains that there are unconfirmed rumors that a nuclear weapon is located in a local warehouse, and that they need to be stealthy until they ensure that the terrorists are in possession of a bomb. The player must infiltrate the building undetected before any action can take place. Like Lost Cause, being spotted will end the mission in failure. A few terrorists seem to carry on random conversations while the player infiltrates. As the player enters the building, the player is required to take a picture of the nuke to ensure its location. After the nuke is confirmed, the rest of the SAS team infiltrates full force, but the bomb itself has been removed by the fleeing leader. After a long chase, the leader has finally planted the nuke in an abandoned church, and the player is left alone to kill the leader and nearby terrorists and defuse the nuke before it detonates. Objectives #Infiltrate warehouse undetected, locate, and photograph the missing nuke. #Go after the leader and recover the nuke. #Eliminate all opposition. #Defuse the nuclear bomb. Weapons & Equipment Start Equipment Discovered Weapons Equipment Equipment that can be found by the player during this mission consists of: * Kevlar - (seven times) AI Player British SAS There are three British SAS models used in this mission. The models and their weapons are: Arctic Avengers There are several models of Arctic Avengers used in this mission. The models and their weapons are: Ammunition & Medkit Ammunition Types of ammunition found in this mission: Medkit Types and frequency of appearance of the medical kit in this mission: In-game screenshots Premise File:Cz_brecon1.png|In the lift File:Cz_brecon2.jpg|An officer is playing Condition Zero File:Cz_brecon10.jpg File:Cz_brecon3.jpg|The mission briefing Infiltration File:Cz_brecon4.jpg|Starting position File:Cz_brecon6.jpg|Sleeping guard File:Cz_brecon7.jpg|awakened File:Cz_brecon11.jpg|Easter egg File:Cz_brecon5.jpg|Taking proof Striking File:Cz_brecon12.jpg|An enemy M2 user is bombed by a fighter jet File:Cz_brecon8.jpg|The tank File:Cz_brecon9.jpg|the tank destroyed 0000002532.800x600.png|A Black Hawk rappelling SAS Operatives to help the player Finale File:Cz_brecon13.jpg|Symbolic (note the MP5 instead of the AWP) File:Cz_brecon14.jpg|Last fight Brecon_bombdefusezone1_off.png|The unarmed bomb Brecon_bombdefusezone1_on.png|The armed bomb Mission Notes *If you are too slow to take a picture of the nuke, the mission will fail. *Be careful when using the M2 Browning Machine Gun. If a friendly operative stands in front of the weapon when you use it, they will brand you as a traitor, then attack you. *The first enemy M2 gunner will not be killed until an allied Harrier attacks his position. Take cover when he's firing at you. *A box full of ammo can be secretly found in this mission, near the Tank. *The nuke in the church is timed. The countdown will start after you fight the boss in the church. *After taking out the tank with the M72 LAW, grab another one to take out the boss in the end. It saves enough time for the nuke to be defused. *Also, if you are too slow to defuse the nuclear bomb while engaging the enemy after 30 seconds it will explode and then you may result in a mission failure. *Do not press any red buttons during the infiltration part, as they are alarm buttons. Pressing any of them will cause the mission to fail. If the player is seen by any of the Terrorists for too long, they will also press these buttons and cause the mission to fail. Trivia *Six individual maps are used in this mission. *This is the only mission where the British SAS operatives wear winter uniforms. **A SAS operative with a desert camo helmet and winter uniform can be seen in this mission. He's hiding next to the area where the player's teammates will perish. ***However, if the player act fast enough, the teammates will survive. **A dead SAS operative with an original uniform can be seen. He's located to the area where the vent will break when the player walks inside it. *The player can destroy the tank with a HE Grenade by aiming at the turret of the tank, and the tank will be destroyed when simply hit by the grenade instead of the explosion, probably because of an engine bug. *This is the only mission the MAC-10 and the M249 can be obtained. *The connector for the buttons can be destroyed if the enemy does not use them. If console commands are used to give weapons, and the enemies are fired upon, they will look as if the player gets spotted, the mission will not automatically fail. *Also, the connector for the mains cannot be destroyed even if the player tries to use cheats to get the weapon. However, if the player is detected by an enemy before entering the garage, they will also press the buttons and lead to a mission fail. *The Condition Zero map Vostok is based on this mission. *If a SAS operative (who is not following the player) accidentally injures the player with the presence of other SAS operatives that are following the player, the operatives will attack the one who accidentally injured you. This is possibly a bug. *This is the first map to have 54 low resolution terrorists. The other mission is Motorcade Assault and the third is Rise Hard. *When killing the team leader at the start of the mission (by spawning a weapon through cheats), the leader will appear dead although his scripted movements will still function. This can be seen in this video **Because the operatives are unarmed (with the exception of one operative who is guarding the door), they will constantly reload invisible weapons when a player kills an ally. *The wounded ally that appears next to a hacker can still attack Terrorists, even though he is not supposed to do. He will switch from crouching position (firing) to a wounded position (hold fire) when the player is hit by an enemy. *If the Terrorist at the window of the church is killed, he will fall and end up being impaled on the cross and the church gate will open. Strangely, his Magnum Sniper Rifle will turn into an K&M Sub-Machine Gun *The intro music for the Motorcade Assault mission can be heard in this mission when the player encountered the T-90. *The player's teammates will disappear for unknown reasons if they did not reach the location where the T-90 is encountered. If some of them do manage to survive for an extended period and they are following the player, they will simply die when the T-90 appears. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes